The Mob Project
by Moonraven12
Summary: A cynical young man is thrown to an experiment that deals with the relations between humans and mobs. what will happen in this experiment? will this man make the bonds of minecraftian beings and humans become stronger? or will he do the opposite?


"If you want me to do something, give me a good reason to do it. Don't offer your worthless friendship to me and most especially don't acknowledge my presence because I sure as hell won't acknowledge yours…"

That was my philosophy in life and you know what else? That was the philosophy that I gladly stated to all my classmates when I was first introduced as the new student. As you would expect everyone looked at me with disgusted eyes blurting out: "what a creeper!" and "who wants to be friends with that guy?" their murmurs filled the air, but did I care-like I give a damn, they needed to meet someone like me soon or else they would just be little delusional children unaware of people like me who are all over the world. I'm a new transfer in a prestigious new academy called the "Wonderland" I didn't know why they named it so childishly I guess they were out of ideas. This academy was newly formed in my little town called "Mineria" it's a little town, not much happens but we are known for one thing and that's our advancement in science-but we're infamous because we give inspiration to other creations, almost all of our creations are never actually what you would call…completed. Most had flaws but as previously stated it kept our town famous.

Friends, let me tell you what I think of friends. I really don't care about them-most of my friends that I managed to "Earn" were useless….

My name is Steven H. Garrison. I'm a 15 year old student I have an average built, fairly tanned skin, gray pearl eyes that needs glasses, and a very well kept black as obsidian hair. I was a lonely person but everyone wanted to be lonely didn't they? Didn't you want to be lonely sometime in your life? Are you just like me? I bet you wanted to be alone free from this idiots we cal out fellow people. If you're saying yes then welcome to the club… and don't ever speak to me again. But if you aren't then what is wrong with you? Oh, I see-your little mind just got used to the thought of petty friendship didn't it? The only reason I ever made friends is because of group projects and activities that require more than one person to participate. Whenever that happens I bring out a façade-a fake smile, a fake kindness, a fake warm personality-anything that will make me more fairly bearable to my group mates. But those days were over… I found out sooner in my life that I am able to do group projects by my own and thus I did, all by myself-I did the work of more than 5 people just by myself. The teacher often pointed out my exhaustion that she can sense but I really didn't care as long as I don't have to deal with those idiots ever again then I'm more than happy to break my back.

"Now class, since it's the first day of class we won't be going through lesson just yet, we'll save that for next week for now let's discuss what we're going to do to our classroom. Sounds good to you?" The teacher that was fairly middle aged announced, and of course every one in class cheered to his little announcement, humans and their little joys in life I can never understand them.

I turned a deaf ear to all the event that transpired, perfect-this was my plan all along because of my little declaration earlier I didn't have those usual "first meeting greeting" if you didn't know what that is it's basically when an annoying person in class finds you approachable and thus, approaches you to become your friend-it's a good thing that I was able to scare him off with my little philosophy. Most people who find the "first meeting greeting" not to their favor often put on a fake smile and try the best they could to try and be friendly to the person. But in the end of the day everyone knows that you'll go back home, sleep in your bed and finally wake up with one thing in your mind: "I hate people" even if you didn't really hate people, trust me you will grow to hate them sooner or later. For most people they'll find that hate later in life but for me I was able to find the hate in my early childhood…but that's another story.

The rest of the school day gone just as I planned, no one talked to me no one made eye contact they just stared at me from a distance unaware that I can fully feel their meek presence. I walked my way home, my house was kind of far from here but I preferred it that way so I can lessen my chances of meeting my family. My family consisted of a mother who was a scientist a father who was a mad scientist and a little sister who-you guessed it was a scientist. Anyways, I really didn't like meeting them, mainly due to one thing; when I was a child my parents often experimented on me that had effects but psychologically and physically before I knew it my eyes were open to the ugly world we live in filled with ugly parasites we call humans. Because of my intelligence I often scared the kids who would often try to play with me, I loved that by the way.

I walked upstairs nonchalantly and made my way through the bathroom I threw my bag on the floor as I began adjusting myself as I peered through my reflection…these cold pearl grey eyes….they were a constant reminder that I was different, that I wasn't a fool just like the rest of these parasites. These eyes are called the "Eyes of Truth" it's an experiment-done by my own god damn parents…they experimented on their child, now you see the reason for my hate. I splashed water on my face re energizing me and made me a little less pessimistic about my life…but the world had other plans.

"Greetings big brother." An annoyingly familiar cheery voice greeted. My little sister was named Touka, we had the same last name of course so I won't bother in trying to say it and because…we weren't actually brothers and sisters, we weren't blood related is more my point and because of this Touka is very…

"I love you big brother!" She began running towards me as I quickly dodge making her hit the cold tiled bathroom floor. "Ow, big brother, what was that for!" She asked as she rubbed the back of her head to feel for bruises. Touka was cheerful, friendly, outgoing-completely opposite to me. She had long shining silver hair that was tied in childish twin tails that reached her waist. She had round eyes which were a distinctive color yellow-but more like gold. She was fairly tall but not as tall as me, she was my complete opposite.

"Big brother I have a brother complex!" She declared. "Don't just shout things like that you little idiot!" I kept the ravenous little sister at bay using my foot to counter react her aggressive gestures of love. "My, my, such a sweet relationship…" A gentle teasing voice announced.

"I'll talk to you later Ok, Touka?" I picked up my bag from the corridor and threaded towards my room before I could even see the face of that monster. The voice who teased us was my father…he was the bane of my existence both him and my mother was. I would've run away….but I couldn't live Touka alone with them. My stomach began to heat up as I tried imagining the things they would do to my little sister that they did to me…

….

I yawned as I stretched my arms still in my school uniform that I forgot to change out of. I rose up from my bed as I opened the door in exhaustion.

"Hello, son…" A large man with dark skin and a bandaged face-greeted me as I opened the door…this was my father…

I instinctively jumped back as the face greeted me.

"Son…?" He tried to mutter gently, how could he? He was a large abomination of a man no one will fall for that.

"What the hell do you want?!" I yelled, still backing off.

"Dinner…it's ready." He said weakly.

"…Not hungry…" I slammed the door in his face and lay on my bed.

"Son…" He muttered from behind the door.

"What do you want?!"

"The counsel wanted you to have this…I'll just leave it here…"

His footsteps began growing weaker as it finally faded.

The counsel to put it lightly is a counsel of the greatest scientists in this town…I won't go to any details because those bastards don't deserve any recognition whatsoever.

"Hello, Steven this is the counsel. We have funded a new project called "the beings" if you would gladly-

I kicked the little device that recorded their message away and walked back to my room.

"just as foolish as ever Steven…

The message began talking.

"This is live isn't it?" I glared at the little recording device

"Of course it is, you little brat! Listen, if you don't do this-

I kicked it away again.

"For the love of god, stop doing that!"

"Stop talking!"

I stretched my foot for a stomp.

"Wait, you want to live in a world where you didn't have to talk to people didn't you?" The voice asked.

"I'm listening…" I relaxed my foot before I could stomp at the device.

"Well, this project doesn't require any interaction with "Humans" whatsoever…"

Strange…how it said "Humans"


End file.
